First Jelbek Khanate
The First Jelbek Khanate was the first unified state established by the Jelbek people. The Khanate was founded when Grzkai 'One Eye' subjugated all (then) 61 Jelbek clans. The Khanate lasted until 997, when it was conquered by the Tokundian Empire. History The Khanate before 620 was divided into several clan based statelets of which the Vrn kingdom in the far west and the Jeztri one in south east were the greatest of them all. There was much warfare between the statelets and blood feuds ruled the steppe. Occasionally nearly steppe wide confederacies would be formed to deal with outside threats. This had been the way for hundreds of years since the Jelbic arrival in Majatra and later on, Jelbania. The origins of the first Khan Grzkai 'One Eye' are clouded in mystery. The accepted tradition is that of him being a General in the Vrn kingdom who seized the throne there and began unifying the whole of the Perimor steppe through non stop war. It took him 12 years but finally in 620 he was master of the entire Perimor steppe. He was succeeded by his son Grzkai II Big Nest who consolidated his father's conquests and also sired 427 children. Government The First Jelbek Khanate was a highly decentralised state with the clans responsible for nearly all internal governance. The Khan was the head of state, commander in chief and chief judge of all inter-clan disputes. Different Khans interpreted their powers different with some aspiring to build a centralised state much like Grzkai II the Dark Wolf who executed all 61 clan Beks and forced the clansmen to unite into one clan, in what proved to be a futile attempt at centralisation. The seat of government was never in one place since the Jelbeks were nomadic back then. and roamed all over the steppe. Foreign diplomats and merchants were received at Asmadomura which developed into the only semi-permanent settlement. The Khan's Chief Minister was the hereditary Atabek (in the Vrn clan) - other high offices of State were also hereditary. Taxes were paid in kind and each citizen contributed from his family's livestock or trapped furs. The Kurultai served as the legislature, originally it was an assembly of all nobles above the rank of 'Taj' but gradually shrunk into an occasional meeting of the greatest Beks, most of whom already held posts in the Khan's government. This in effect merged the executive and legislature. Religion Tanhrism was the state religion along with shamanism. It was based on worship of a supreme Sky Father and Earth Mother along with lesser gods and ancestral spirits representing various heavenly and earthly elements. Khans often kept entire colleges of Shamans about them. The Khanate was very tolerant of all religions and foreigners settled easily without persecution on that ground. Decline and fall The Khanate's lack of an orderly system of government was ultimately its doom. The Khans grew more decadent as the years went by and by the time of Jlemai III the Foolish Wolf in the late eight century, the harem had complete control of government. The Foolish Wolf exacerbated the Khanate's decline by decreeing that the strongest of his 93 sons should take over the Khanate after his death. This led to a near decade long civil war and much fratricide and after this the strength of the Khanate was permanently reduced. The long reigns of the Grzkai VIII the Victorious Wolf and his son Grzkai IX the Stuttering Wolf were periods of stagnation as the Khans, fearing the fragile nature of the peace post civil war, resisted reforming the Khanate, An increasing tendency to wed foreign princesses also saw the Khanate exposed to and involved in foreign conflicts. Changing trade routes and patterns also heavily affected the Khanate's well established fur trade. As the historian al-Bashir said in his book the History of the Wolf Nation: It was a shadow of the old wolf nation that the Tokundians conquered on that sorrowful day, on the plains of Turadrad. List of Khans of Jelbania House of Grzkai (620-997) Category:Jelbania Category:History Category:History of Majatra Category:Former countries Category:History of Jelbania